One of the major requirements for hydrocarbon production is to obtain data from inside the well in real time. The ability to send information and commands in the well is also very important for the industry to optimize hydrocarbon production and for well integrity evaluation.
Wireless communications have been attempted inside wells with limited success. The use of batteries has limited the operating temperature of the communications system and also limited the life of the system as well the amount of data that could be transmitted to the surface. The elimination of the batteries as the primary source of power inside a well is one the most important development for the acceptance of wireless communications in wells.
Downhole power generation has also been attempted with little success. The main objection is the placement of the generator in the flow stream path in the well. The generator can fail, leading to a build-up of debris which can decrease production. The power generator in the flow stream can prevent workover tools from being deployed below the generator through the tubing. The ability to monitor the status of the cement and the casing in real time has great benefits to the operators to have advanced warning of casing collapse and cement cracks.
The major problem in placing electronics and sensors in the casing area is the short life of the power source such as batteries. The ability to have continuous power at the casing will allow for long term monitoring of the cement and casing.
Being able to communicate in real time wirelessly between the downhole and surface will allow for the production, casing and cement to be monitored in real time.